Talk:World War: 1913 (Map Game)
CHANCE NO LONGER EXISTS-Orwell Issues with the game So, I have some issues with this game. First, apparently this war started four months prior to the games start. Which is quite unfair, as it makes no mention of the tactical situation. Apparently it's similar to the same point as the OTL WWI. I don't understand that, because why not simply start the game there. At least then people could do some research and find out the troop counts and locations for themselves. But it seems the only one that knows that is the game creator, who has neglected to share that information. Second, apparently Germany initiated the Schliefflen plan. Why? If Germany is busy integrating former Austrian territories, why does it have to go to war with France? France OTL got involved because Russia (its ally) guaranteed the protection of Serbia. In this TL, the assassination obviously doesn't happen, as Russia is on Germany's side, so why did France get involved? I highly doubt they would've shed enough tears over the collapse of the Habsburg empire to interfere, especially if it meant one less member of Germany's alliance. Without French inference, there's no reason for Germany to go to war with France. Third, probably the most significant, the involvement of America. There's no reason America would involve itself at the start of the war, especially on the allies side. OTL, German was the second most common language by a large margin, and was the single largest ethnicity. Even outside of that, pro-German sentiment was much stronger among the general populace than pro-British, and especially more than pro-French. Three-a, Roosevelt has apparently imprisoned Eugene v. Debs, and banned the socialist party, and put whole communities of that single largest ethnicity under martial law, which violates so many parts of the constitution the Supreme Court would've overruled him before he finished signing the orders. Not to mention his obviously increasing authoritarianism would've killed his popularity, and maybe even lead to a coup against him. These are some of the major issues with this game, and they need to be addressed, otherwise, this war, and its participants, are simply contrived. I am that guy (talk) 16:25, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :For the USA about being the wall this was under Roosevelt whos forgien poilcy was the big stick meaning he could not get a peace hes going to war but with wilson he siad no new wars. Up-sized the base map. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:06, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Was Abu Shammar\Hai'al supposed to be part of Njed since it was OTL independent until 1916, when Njed annexed it. 20:06, October 14, 2016 (UTC)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:13, October 14, 2016 (UTC) If the original map is to believed, the Polish and Ukrainian part of Austria-Hungary is mostly in the Russian Empire. Polls and Ukrainians hate Russians. They are no friends of the Czechs either, but would never become Russians willingly. I would assume some temporary alliance with the Czechoslovak would occur or that the scenario should state that Russia had conquered them to clear the issue up. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 20:45, October 14, 2016 (UTC) *If we are going on with the game, then I will fix the Polish\Ukrainian issue I raised earlier on the talk page. No one was playing or fighting them so It did no harm anyone to create a West Ukrainian People's Republic and Lemko Republic in the region like in OTL.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:11, October 17, 2016 (UTC) All players must vote http://www.strawpoll.me/11429894 -Orwell Ratings . An awesome high!Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 21:04, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Give up Greece! Seriously, just give up! You will never triumph! KingSparta300 (talk) 15:41, October 18, 2016 (UTC) look at this dude you just dont get it i going to win this war and take over you just you wait Bibleboyd316 (talk) 19:51, October 18, 2016 (UTC)